


Blank Page

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The snow in Fox River is like a white, blank page...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Page

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fox River and snow. Thanks to Happywriter06 for the beta.

The snow in Fox River is like a white, blank page on which each of them may write down their wishes and hopes. They wish and hope that they had never been there in the first place; got out; had a visit from a friend, a mother, a brother or a wife; magically cure of all pain including their own; worked elsewhere, anywhere else; got to see the stars; were not sentenced to death; were allowed to hope for more than just the basics; had a totally different life...

The snow in Fox River is like a white, blank page on which each of them may write down their wishes and hopes. Most of the time, the soft, cold padding remains untarnished because none of them actually has the chance to make their wishes and hopes come true so when the snow falls again, it coats and muffles everything.

Michael signs the register, tucks his wool scarf in his expensive coat and buries his hands in his pockets. He walks across the alley from the visiting room to the parking lot, thinking _brother_ and _devotion_ and _freedom_ , and he leaves in his wake the faint mark of his steps. He barely notices that the snow has stopped falling.

-END-


End file.
